


Afternoon Tease

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Series: My Desire [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, CEO Seonghwa, Confident Hongjoong, Designer Hongjoong, Hongjoong is also gone, M/M, Office Sex, Quickies, San is the real mvp of this, Semi-Public Sex, Seonghwa is hella whipped, Smut, Yunho is the best friend you wished you had, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: They were supposed to go to lunch and enjoy a good meal. They never made it.





	Afternoon Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay back at it again. This is part two of my last fic, Something Better. Highly recommend reading that before this, but who am I to tell you what to do. Anyways, this one is hella longer and has (hopefully) a better sex scene. Hope you guys enjoy. Kudos and comment at the end thank you!

Another morning, another day of work. Some days Seonghwa really wished he wasn’t some high powered important person of a company and that he could just play hookey. He especially wished he could stay home, in his bed, wrapped around a certain tiny body for warmth. 

It was seriously a struggle this morning untangling himself from Hongjoong’s naked body, both because of how Hongjoong was wrapped around him and also because he didn’t want to lose the piece of heaven he was in. However right on the dot, his phone started to blow up with emails and texts Seonghwa had reluctantly dragged himself out of bed. He didn’t bother to wake up the sleeping male, opting to get ready in silence and leave quietly after placing a soft kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. 

Though, Seonghwa was starting to have regrets as he absentmindedly sipped at his bitter coffee in the break room kitchen of the company building. It was quiet as it was still early and most of the workers haven’t arrived yet. That's why Seonghwa jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was just more business, he soullessly unlocked his phone to view the message, only to smile as the message on his screen. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

You didn’t say goodbye this morning :((((

**Seonghwa:**

I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so cute.

**Hongjoong:**

I always look cute.

But I wanted my morning kisses

**Seonghwa:**

Awww sorry baby

I’ll make it up to you

**Hongjoong:**

Oh how?

**Seonghwa:**

Lunch? My treat

**Hongjoong:**

Mmm I’m craving ramen

**Seonghwa:**

There’s a good place near my office

**Hongjoong:**

I’m also craving dick

Do you know a good place for that?

**Seonghwa:**

I think I know a place.

If you’re good at lunch, maybe I’ll have time to show you

**Hongjoong:**

Can’t wait ;)

“Oh what are you smiling at?”

Seonghwa startled at the sudden voice behind him. His hands spasming and causing him to drop his phone on the linoleum floor of the break room. Before he could bend down to pick up the device, another hand snatched it up. The young CEO could only watch with fear as his CFO and his best friend scrolled through the messages he just sent Hongjoong.

The CFO raised one eyebrow so far that it almost reached his brown bangs. A crooked smile spread across his lips as he looked back up at Seonghwa. “Well, look at you.” He dangled the phone in Seonghwa’s face, taunting him like Seonghwa knew he would.

“Don’t start, Yunho.”

Yunho didn’t even heed Seonghwa’s words. He pressed on with a chuckle. “Who is Hongjoong? And how long have you been treating him to your dick?”

“Oh my-” With panicked eyes, Seonghwa looked around the thankfully empty break room. Since it was still pretty early, with it being only ten, most of the office workers were either just arriving or sorting out their work for the day at their desks. That didn’t stop Seonghwa from pushing Yunho out of the breakroom and down the hallway. “Don’t you have any tact!” They got a few curious glances but Seonghwa didn’t worry about it as he ushered Yunho into his office, closing the door immediately. Yunho just chuckled the whole time, not caring that he was just about to out his sex life.

Seonghwa finally snatched his phone back from Yunho, scoffing at the still amused male. He sent a quick text to Hongjoong to let him know what time to come up, apologizing about the delay. The amount of kissy emojis he got in response tugged at his heart. How can someone be so cute even over text?

“Awwww that’s cute.”

Once again, Seonghwa was startled by Yunho. This time the male had been standing right behind Seonghwa, reading his phone screen. 

“Don’t you know the concept of privacy?” Seonghwa snarled, stepping away from his annoying friend. He pocketed his phone and went over to sit down at his desk.

Yunho waved him off. “Please, we’ve been roommates for most of our life.” The tall brunet splayed himself out on the couch that was pushed up against the right side of Seonghwa’s office. “So how long have you been with this guy?”

“Two weeks…”

“Two weeks!” Yunho stared at Seonghwa, bugged eyed with surprise. “You’ve had a secret boyfriend for two weeks!”

Seonghwa didn’t bother to respond, instead looking down at the paperwork on his desk. He flipped through the documents as his companion continue to freak out over the news he just learned. Five minutes and two documents signed, Yunho finally calmed enough to carry on the conversation.

“Okay okay,” Yunho got up from the couch in order to race up to Seonghwa’s desk. “Is he cute?”

“Very.”

“Good in bed?”

“I don’t know why you need to know that.”

“Hwa….”

“Fine! Yes very!”

“Do you like him?”

Seonghwa paused at that, thinking about Yunho’s question. For two weeks he and Hongjoong have been doing...whatever they have been doing. Dating? Yes but they aren’t boyfriends yet. Right? At least they haven’t termed it yet, the thing between them. All Seonghwa knows that after their first night together and their subsequent date, he has been hooked since. Hongjoong’s smile, his laugh, his tiny hands, even his lame jokes, they all have hooked Seonghwa. It should be crazy how deep he’s already in with just two weeks, but Seonghwa can’t find a reason to step back. Hongjoong has been nothing but a delight, brightening up Seonghwa’s dull schedule filled life. Seonghwa doesn’t know where they relationship might go, but he’s willing to see it out. That’s why Seonghwa had no qualms looking up at Yunho with a soft smile.

“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah I really do.”

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time today even though it was barely even eleven in the morning yet, Hongjoong’s eye twitched in irritation. At this point it was going to become a permanent thing and he’ll have to deal with twitching eyes for the rest of his life. 

“San.” Hongjoong sighed, trying his best to concentrate on sorting through the samples of materials on his work desk. “I’m about to stab you with a needle.”

The dramatic gasp that filled the studio in response was enough for Hongjoong to roll his eyes. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned around to look at his fellow coworker and subsequently his best friend. San’s bleach blonde hair was in disarray, his own circle glasses slightly crooked. He was at his own desk which was littered with various sketches and a multitude of pens and colored pencils. However it was what was currently in San’s hand that was the object of Hongjoong’s irritation. 

“Who is texting you so much?” Hongjoong questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion. San widened his eyes to give the illusion of innocence even as his phone once again dinged with a new notification. 

“Who wants to know?”

“I swear- is it the new model?”

The twitch of San’s lips was enough of an answer for the red head. “San we talked about this!”

“But he’s so hooooooot” San whined, throwing his body dramatically on the floor. “I’m weak for pretty things. Especially ones with a big dick.”

And that was way more than Hongjoong wanted to know. “Oh my god.” He groaned, turning back around his chair. He didn’t want to deal with the conversation anymore than he already had. “Just, don’t let it interfere with the project.”

“I am a professional.”

Hongjoong snorted. “Bitch, please.”

It was quiet for a moment and that should have alerted Hongjoong that something was up. San being quiet is never a good thing. It means he’s thinking and planning something. 

“So, hows Mr. Park Seonghwa?”

Hongjoong’s hands paused. He whipped around to look back at San who was now laying on his back on the floor, smirking impishly at Hongjoong. “What? How did you? Where?”

San waggled his eyebrows. “I peeped at the card that was in that extravagant bouquet you got the other day.”

“Why are you so nosy?”

“So how is he?” San pressed. “Where did you guys meet? Did you have sex yet? Oh my god did he dick you down good?”

Hongjoong was overwhelmed to say the least. San has been one of Hongjoong’s closest friends since highschool. It more San who initiated the relationship as he had sat down next to Hongjoong one day in the cafeteria and declared that they were going to be friends. Hongjoong didn’t have a choice and from that moment on him and San were best friends. Honestly, it was one of the best and solid relationships Hongjoong has ever had and even though San gets on his nerves he wouldn’t trade him for anything. That’s why it was no brainer when San suggested they start their own fashion label and line, seeing as they both love to design. 

Right now though, Hongjoong wished that San wasn’t so blunt. Just his words alone brought a fierce blush to his cheeks that made San cackle wildly.

“He did! Oh my god!” San hopped up from the floor, his hoop earrings swinging with the motion. He adjusted the gray crop top he was wearing, pulling it so it was falling effortlessly off his shoulder like before. “Why didn’t you tell me you met a man?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing.” Hongjoong finally admitted. “We had sex, but then we went on a date.”

“When was this?”

“Like a two weeks ago?”

“Are you guys going to go on another date?”

Hongjoong shuffled in his seat, his teeth coming down to bite at his bottom lip. “Well-”

That was all San needed for him to advance closer to Hongjoong. “Well?”

“I’m meeting him today!” It was a rush of words, Hongjoong not looking at San. “In about two hours for lunch.”

There was a pause, then finally. “Hopefully not wearing that?”

Highly offended, Hongjoong looked down at his simple attire of jeans and a t-shirt. It was the only thing he had brought with him when he had spent the night at Seonghwa’s. He wasn’t even going to go into the studio today, but he had sudden inspiration after waking up alone in that giant penthouse of Seonghwa’s. Hongjoong was starting to regret his choice as San just stared at him with pity, shaking his head. “What’s wrong with this?”

“Oh sweetie, thank god I’m your friend.”

“I’m going to revoke your friendship.”

San dramatically gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “That hurts, Joonie.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes. “Who will teach you how to keep a man if you drop me?”

“I know how to keep a man!” Hongjoong argued.

“Unflattering jeans and an over-sized t shirt ain't it captain.”

Hongjoong opened his mouth to argue some more, but in the end closed his mouth. He glanced down at his attire once more, finally seeing what San was seeing. Nine of ten, Hongjoong was going to regret this but with a sigh he finally relented. “Okay fine, but nothing crazy. I can’t be looking like a hussy from the streets.”

San laughed, bouncing up and down with excitement. “No, gotta save that for the sheets.” 

Hongjoong is gonna kill him.

* * *

It was ten minutes to one when Seonghwa got a phone call that Hongjoong was waiting downstairs for him. He looked down at the papers still scattered before him, frowning at the fact that he had to sign and send them out before he left for lunch or they won't get processed in time.

“Send him up.” Seonghwa finally said, hanging up the phone once he received confirmation. As he waited, he quickly went through the papers trying to finish them up so he could focus on his boyfriend? Lover? Whatever he is. He was on the fifth document out of twelve when there was a knock at his door. Absentmindedly, he called out for them to come in, but his eyes stayed focused on what he was signing even as the door opened and closed.

With a final flourish, Seonghwa finished up the document and took the time to finally look up to address Hongjoong. The sight that met him, made all the words he had on his brain disappear.

Hongjoong has always been a pretty male, with his small stature, lean body, and smooth skin. However, right now Seonghwa was speechless. He was dressed in dark washed skinny jeans, that hugged every curve of his body, almost leaving nothing to the imagination. They had well placed rips and tears up and down the legs, that showed off a good portion of his smooth skin that Seonghwa’s hand were itching to touch. Paired well with the jeans was a white short sleeved crop top with the words ‘Baby’ in bold black letters. That sparked something deep within Seonghwa. But what really got him was that the crop top stopped just above Hongjoong’s belly button, leaving his midriff totally bare but also exposing his emerald piercing that sat daintily in his belly button. Seonghwa wanted to pull at it with his teeth. To complete the outfit, he wore a red blazer that was the same shade as his vivid red hair that was parted down the middle today, looking soft.

“Oh.” Seonghwa breathed, staring hard. Hongjoong rose a questioning eyebrow, biting his bottom lip. “I- you weren’t wearing that this morning.” He said dumbly. It made Hongjoong giggle cutely. He moved closer to where Seonghwa was sitting behind his desk and it was surreal seeing how Hongjoong’s hips and his bare waist shifted as he walked. 

Not even realizing he was moving, Seonghwa turned his chair so he was face away from the desk as Hongjoong rounded the corner. The Young CEO’s eyes traveled up from Hongjoong’s hips, up his body until he met his eyes. They were looking down at him in amusement. “I wasn’t wearing anything this morning.” Hongjoong said. “Remember?”

Oh how could Seonghwa forget. The soft expanse of lightly tanned skin, marked here and there by his own lips and fingers. He could see a faint one on Hongjoong’s right hip, peeking out of his jeans. “Yeah, but I like this.” Seonghwa finally  _ finally  _ reached out to slot his large hands perfectly on the slope of Hongjoong’s bare waist. He pulled the smaller male closer, opening his knees so that Hongjoong could be as right up against him. Small hands came to rest on his shoulders, smoothing down his arms, then traveling back up to his shoulders. Seonghwa could feel the warmth though his long sleeve black button down.

“Mmmm.” Being bold, Hongjoong moved so he was sitting on Seonghwa’s lap, straddling him in the chair. His hands slid up to play with the blonde strands at Seonghwa’s nape. “San helped me pick it out.”

“Oh really?” One of Seonghwa’s hands lifted up to the back of Hongjoong’s head, threading his fingers through his red hair. Not resisting, Hongjoong readily leaned down so his glossy lips were just brushing at Seonghwa’s. “I’ll have to thank him one day then.”

No more words were passed between them for a minute as they let their lips do the talking. It started off as a simple chaste kiss, a quick peck. But the second time they connected, it was deeper, Seonghwa holding Honjoong in place as he tilted his own head to the side to get a better angle. All it took was a small nip at that full bottom lip for Hongjoong to open his mouth for Seonghwa to enter and explore. Honjoong tasted like fresh mint with an underlying sweetness, probably from whatever super sweet coffee he had earlier. However that didn’t stop Seonghwa from fully taking advantage of Hongjoong’s pliant mouth, dominating it. Hongjoong could do nothing but moan into his lover’s mouth, pressing closer as he tugged at Seonghwa’s hair. 

When the need for air finally became to great, the pair separated. Though they didn’t go far, Hongjoong resting his forehead against Seonghwa’s as they booth tried to regain their breath. Hongjoong’s pupils were blown wide as he stared into Seonghwa’s equally as dark gaze. It was obvious they were both on the same page.

Documents and lunch be damned.

Hongjoong was the one to initiate another kiss, biting at Seonghwa’s lip and pulling at it with his teeth. Seonghwa let out a deep groan when it snapped back in place. “Fuck” He cursed, moving them both around in the chair so they were facing the desk again. With a burst of strength, Seonghwa lifted Hongjoong off his lap so he could place him on the grand oak desk, not caring of the files that were crushed under his lover’s body. Nothing mattered but the way Hongjoong spread his legs, face flushed and eyes dark with want. Seonghwa surged up from his chair, connecting their lips again in a heated lock. Hongjoong’s legs wrapped around Seonghwa’s hips, pulling the taller male closer so that he could grind up against him. The friction was amazing as they both broke apart to pant out a moan against each other’s lips. Hongjoong did it again, hand gripping hard at Seonghwa’s biceps.

“Seong...seong.” Hongjoong panted, He wanted more, so much more. His erection was straining against the tight denim of his jeans and he just wanted relief. Luckily Seonghwa was just as impatient, his hands going down to fiddle with the button and zipper of Hongjoong’s pants. It was a bit of a struggle to get the skinny jeans down and off Hongjoong’s legs. They both quietly laughed as Hongjoong’s foot got stuck in their hurry to take off both his shoes and pants at the same time. Once they were on the ground, Seonghwa placed a quick kiss on Hongjoong’s lips before sliding down to his knees before him. That’s when his eyes landed on the choice of underwear he was wearing. Seonghwa’s soul ascended.

“Oh my god.” They were red silky panties that hand cut outs on the hips, only to be brought together by small gold circles. There was a small wet patch in the center of the panties from where Hongjoong was straining against them. “You’re killing me.” Seonghwa bemoaned, leaning his head on Hongjoong’s thigh. He was seriously close to just coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

Hongjoong just giggled, running his hands through soft blonde hair. “Hopefully not before you suck me off.” That got Seonghwa to raise his head so he could shoot a glare at the smirking redhead. However, their expressions were soon reversed as Seonghwa palmed at Hongjoong’s covered cock, making the younger’s breath hitch and his eyes close at the sensation. Closed like that, Seonghwa could admire the soft peach eyeshadow that decorated his eyelids. 

“You’re beautiful.” Seonghwa blurted out, expression awestruck. Hongjoong’s eyes snapped open at the compliment, his face flushing even a deeper red. Before he could form a response, Seonghwa looked back down at the task at hand, his fingers curling into the waistband of the sinful panties. Hongjoong let out a whimper once he was freed, leaning back on his hands and opening his legs wider for Seonghwa to get closer. 

The panties had barely hit the carpeted floor before Seonghwa, lips were on Hongjoong’s erection, pulling a strangled moan from the small male. He kissed the tip, sticking his tongue out to swirl around it before making a wet line down the length. His hand came up to fondle at his balls, rolling them while he licked around the base. 

Seonghwa has only sucked Hongjoong off once before during their time together and it didn’t last long as Hongjoong had been right on the edge. So, Seonghwa never got a chance to figure out what Hongjoong likes and doesn’t like, but judging by the whimpers and moans the male was letting out Seonghwa could say that he was doing a good job so far. 

When Seonghwa took Hongjoong into his mouth, the redhead let out a loud yelp. Seonghwa quickly pulled off to speak, his voice deeper than usual. 

“Gotta be quiet, baby.” He urged. After an affirmative nod, Seonghwa took Hongjoong back into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he could take more. Hongjoong wasn’t that big, average size at the most, but Seonghwa didn’t have a lot of experience so it still seemed like a lot. His hands had to keep a firm hold of Hongjoong’s hips to keep them from bucking up into his mouth. Hongjoong didn’t like that as he was pleading for Seonghwa to give him more.

“Oh~” Hongjoong moaned as Seonghwa finally started bobbing his head up and down, sucking gently at the tip before sliding down and repeating the process. His hand didn’t stop in fondling Hongjoong’s balls, squeezing them. Above him, Hongjoong was a panting mess, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and flushed face. His hands found their way into Seonghwa’s hair again, entwining into the strands and pulling. Seonghwa hummed at the feeling, which in turn made a bolt of electricity shoot up Hongjoong’s spine, his body shaking. “Seonghwa, I-”

Said male, pulled off with a pop to catch his breath. He used his free hand to keep stimulating Hongjoong, pumping his steadily leaking cock up and down. “Feeling good baby?”

“Ah, yes.” 

“Mmm, let me make you feel more.” Seonghwa stopped his ministrations, despite Hongjoong’s pained whimper. He quickly pulled the male’s hands from his hair, placing a kiss to the palms in apology before he stood up. He leaned over to the side of the desk, opening up a small drawer so he could pull out a packet of lube and a condom.

“Do you have sex in your office often?” Hongjoong questioned, smiling even though the tone of his voice wasn’t as light. Seonghwa looked down at the male, shaking his head.

“No, my friend put these here when he found out you were coming.” Which was true. After Yunho found out Hongjoong was coming over, the male had disappeared for a while only to come back with a handful of supplies. Seonghwa, red face and embarrassed had quickly tossed his friend out, but not before Yunho could stash away the items in his desk. Now it seems like he’ll have to thank Yunho. 

Seonghwa placed the packets on the desk, then started to undo his own pants. Once they were discarded along with his boxers, Seonghwa reached for the condom first opening it then sliding it expertly down his straining cock. Hongjoong watched him the whole time. When he grabbed at the lube packet, Hongjoong reached behind him to clear off some of the clutter on the desk. Once he had a free space, he scooted up and laid back, propping the heels of his feet on the edge of the desk. It left him nice and spread for Seonghwa to easily prep him. Seonghwa’s dick twitched happily at the sight.

The first finger had Hongjoong squirming in anticipation, his body readily accepting Seonghwa’s slick digit. Even though they’ve been at it like rabbits, Seonghwa couldn’t get enough of how willing and soft Hongjoong’s body is. Soon he was able to put in a second finger, causing Hongjoong to arch his back prettily and for a moan to leave his red lips. The third finger was a stretch, the small male’s body shaking and clenching down on the digits. 

“You’re doing so great, baby.” Seonghwa leaned over to place light kisses on Hongjoong’s stomach, his free hand rubbing soothing patterns on the outside of his left thigh. He continued to sooth his lover until he felt the small body under him, tense up before shuddering in pleasure. His fingers had finally found that special spot. 

Hongjoong sobbed out Seonghwa’s name, his hand shooting out to grab at his moving wrist. “Your dick.” He breathed. “Now. Now, now, now.” 

“Whatever you want, Joong-ah” Seonghwa place a lingering kiss over that navel piercing he loved so much before standing up. He grabbed the underside of Hongjoong’s knees, pulling his legs up and urging them to wrap around his waist. With the help of one of his hands, Seonghwa guided himself to Hongjoong’s entrance, slowly pushing in. The back of Hongjoong’s head thumped against the desk as he threw his head back, eyes screwed shut as Seonghwa filled his willing body. 

It was still a tight fight for Seonghwa’s size in Hongjoong’s body, but Hongjoong relaxed the best he could, inviting the girth into his heat. A couple antagonizing seconds passed before Seonghwa was fully inside, balls deep into the pulsing heat.

“Ah, you feel so good.” Hongjoong slurred, legs tightening around Seonghwa. The taller male groaned as he was pushed even deeper. There were drops of sweat dripping down his temple, his hair sticking to it. Seonghwa had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm down so he wouldn’t just blow before they even started. Finally gaining some sanity, Seonghwa pulled out just to the tip before sliding back in slowly. Hongjoong sighed out at the sensation. 

A few more times at the slow pace and Hongjoong was soon begging for Seonghwa to go fast, give it to him harder. And well that was all Seonghwa needed. Seonghwa was pretty sure that anyone passing by his door would be able to hear the high pitched moans Hongjoong was letting out as well as the solid sound of skin slapping against skin. Both of them were too far gone to care about propertity or to even conceal the fact that they were fucking in Seonghwa’s office. 

Seonghwa didn’t hold back as he slammed into Hongjoong’s tiny frame, his lip bit in concentration and eyebrows furrowed at the strain. He a man on a mission, seeking out that all consuming heat as his hands pulled at sweaty legs, pushing them up towards Hongjoong’s chest so he could get deeper. Hongjoong grunted at the stretch, but accommodated well , his hands flying up to grip at Seonghwa’s strong shoulders. His nails dug into the skin, most likely leaving red marks behind. 

A slight change of his hips and Seonghwa was hitting that bundle of nerves that made Hongjoong’s body shake. The redhead moaned even louder, scrambling at Seonghwa’s back as he thoroughly wrecked from the inside out. He could feel the rising tension, his body growing taunt as Seonghwa didn’t let up, but instead went faster. Hongjoong could barely catch his breath.

Between one breath and the next, Hongjoong came. His orgasm crashed so hard, his entire frame shaking as his body convulsed. White, coated his stomach.

Seonghwa cursed lowly as Hongjoong tightened around him even more, his body trying to keep him close during his orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts and Seonghwa was falling off the edge too, his cock twitching inside of Hongjoong as he released inside of the condom. 

Seonghwa fell, boneless on top of Hongjoong.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two, sweaty and heaving as they tried to gain back their senses. It was Hongjoong was urged Seonghwa to move after a while, stating that Seonghwa was heavy and they were gross.

Seonghwa grabbed a couple of tissues from the box that miraculously still sat on his desk. Wiped at the mess on Hongjoong's stomach, then tossed away the dirty tissues. Next he slipped off the used condom, trying it off before also throwing it away. By that time, Hongjoon had regained some mobility, shuffling off the desk to stand on shaky legs. 

Eyeing him from where he was putting back on his own underwear and pants, Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong bent over to retrieve his jeans. Seonghwa was starting to think he was becoming a sex addict with the way his dick gave a valiant twitch in his underwear at the sight of perky cheeks. As if sensing his thoughts, Hongjoong glanced over his shoulder, shooting Seonghwa a sly smirk. 

"As much as I would love to have my brains fucked out again." Hongjoong started, his voice slightly scratchy from all the moaning. "I don't think your employers would appreciate that." 

And holy fuck it finally hit Seonghwa that they just had office sex. In his office. Deadass in the middle of the day, while his whole staff was outside. His face burst into flames as he groaned."Oh my God, I need to fire everyone. Start fresh." 

Hongjoong snorted, finally getting his jeans over his hips and buttoned. He padded over to Seonghwa feet still bare. "Oh Seong Seong." Hongjoong cooed, tiptoeing up to place a soft kiss to the young CEO's hot cheek. "I think you'll get sued if you do that." He patted Seonghwa's shoulder before moving away to put his shoes back on. 

"I might be sued for indecency." Seonghwa grumbled, picking up some of items that had fell on the floor. 

"Maybe." Hongjoong laughed, spinning around in Seonghwa's cushy chair. He came to a stop and slapped Seonghwa's ass which was displayed in front of him. The blonde startled, turning to glare at his cheeky companion. "But tell me you wouldn't do it again."

And well, he couldn't. Seonghwa sighed and shook his head. Even if the whole department knew he just had a quicky, Seonghwa still felt better than ever. "If you keep coming around me dressed like that." He tugged at the collar of Hongjoongs crop top. " We're gonna have problems."

Hongjoong rose up from the chair, sliding his arms around Seonghwa's waist. He pressed in close, lips turned up into a pretty smile. Seonghwa automatically leaned down to press his lips against those smiling ones. They spent a few moments just exchanging kisses, all of them soft and non demanding. They could have continued standing there, in their own world, soft kisses to sustain them if it wasnt for the loud growl Hongjoong's stomach let out. The sudden noise startled a laugh from both of the men.

"Come on, I'll still take you for lunch." Seonghwa pressed one last kiss to Hongjoongs lips before finally pulling away. He grabbed his dark blue suit jacket from the back of the chair, slipping it on his body. Hongjoong couldn't help but whistle lowly at the way the jacket put Seonghwa' whole suit together. It created clean cut lines, accentuating his trim waist and broad shoulders.

"You should model."

Seonghwa paused. "What?"

"Model. For me specifically."

"I've never modeled before?" Seonghwa started to usher Hongjoong toward the door.

"Its okay, I'm sure you'll be fantastic."

"Hmm maybe."

Seonghwa opened the door, allowing Hongjoong to go before him. As soon as he turned around from locking the door, Seonghwa came face to face with multiple employees eyeing him and Hongjoong. He willed the blush not to rise up his cheeks, while Hongjoong only waved at everyone with a smile.

"Dont you guys have work to do?" Seonghwa barked. Quickly the employees settled back in their cubicles.

"Aww you're so mean. Seong Seong." Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong down the hall, hissing the whole way for him to not call him that in front of his employees. Hongjoong tinkling laugh lingered even after the elevator doors closed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Might be back with another installment, but featuring Woosan instead! Anyways, until next time~


End file.
